


철벽 (Iron Wall)

by Quackyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, angel au, science fiction AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo knew he needed to let Hongbin in, but he was always afraid that Hongbin might not like what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	철벽 (Iron Wall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psithurisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psithurisma/gifts).



> I don't really know what to call this AU, but I hope you like what I did with your prompt, enjoy and have a happy holidays~

Taekwoon looked at Hongbin who was curled up against him, sleeping. He sighed a little. He wondered why the other hadn't left him yet. Okay, he knew why that was, they had a bond that no one could touch, there was some magical bond between them. Taekwoon couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Hongbin. There was something so perfect about the man he was with, but he still kept his walls up far too often and he knew that Hongbin worked so hard to try to pull them down. He knew that Hongbin was never going to give up—even if it seemed like Taekwoon was throwing his walls up higher than ever. He guessed that was what true love was, the idea of wanting someone completely, loving them for their flaws.

Although Taekwoon's flaws were a lot bigger than Hongbin's, he had cold feet. Taekwoon smiled. It was awkward sometimes in bed, because Hongbin's feet were perpetually cold, and so were his hands. It was a small annoyance at times but it was nothing serious. Hongbin also liked to crumble his weetabix and then add milk and eat it like a type of mush—which was gross but again nothing to break up with someone over. And even if it was, Taekwoon would never do that, he was far too in love with the other. He was pretty sure that all he needed in this world was Hongbin and he could be happy. Although, at the moment it was looking like all he was going to have was Hongbin.

Taekwoon was an angel hybrid, an experiment. He'd met Hongbin in the lab, Hongbin's father was one of the scientists who were doing the experiments. Taekwoon had still managed to fall for the other even with everything that had been working against them. When Taekwoon's wing ripped the skin on his back, it was Hongbin who cleaned the cuts. When things had been just too much and the experiments had ground him down it was Hongbin who came to care for Taekwoon. He looked after Taekwoon secretly, without his father ever finding out. Taekwoon was grateful for Hongbin—who he'd previously hated, he hated the scientists, so why would he not hate their children? But Hongbin was different—he didn't see them as an experiment, he saw them as people. Taekwoon loved that most about Hongbin: he had such a warm heart, he saw everyone as equal even if no one else did.

But one night, Hongbin came into the lab and unlocked Taekwoon's cage. He'd drawn out all the money from his trust fund. He had taken Taekwoon and they ran away. They were currently in Daejeon, in a rather nicely furnished apartment. Hongbin still had a lot of money from his trust fund but he was working as a science teacher. He was an exceptionally talented scientist and Taekwoon imagined that the other's father had really wanted him to join the Angel Project. Taekwoon had learnt to strap the wings on his back down so he could blend in. He had also gotten himself a job. He was just working in a clothing store but it was better than nothing. He liked to be able to contribute to the life he was making with Hongbin. He had been part of the Angel project, all four of them: Ravi, N, Leo and Ken. Taekwoon was Leo. The name was permanently etched in his skin. He couldn't remember not having the mark on his collarbone. _042 Leo_. They had been 041 to 045. It often led to Taekwoon wondering if there had been other subjects. Leo, N, Ravi and Ken had always been together; Taekwoon couldn't remember a time when they hadn't, or when there had been an extra person. He felt guilt that they had been left behind but Hongbin had done what he could to get Taekwoon out.

Taekwoon loved Hongbin more than anything in the world. He knew it was real; Stockholm syndrome wouldn't apply. He felt bad for the other; he had had to suffer from living with his father as well, although he knew it was different living out here rather than being part of the Angel Project. Hongbin was always very careful not to give away who they were. He hadn't wanted his father to be able to find them—especially Taekwoon—because he didn't want the others from the experiment to suffer anymore than they already had. There was no way they could be found here.they'd made sure to cover all of their tracks. They were currently using fake names—well, at work - but it didn't matter when they were with each other. The only other way would be to track Taekwoon, but just after leaving Hongbin had ripped out Taekwoon's tracker.it had hurt but it had needed to come out, and Hongbin didn't have time to take Taekwoon somewhere where he could take it out gently.

Hongbin made a small noise and woke up, looking at Taekwoon, who was sitting up with his wings spread. Hongbin moved to sit up and kiss the other gently. "What are you doing still up?" he asked barely making a sound, the sleep weighing down on his vocal chords. Taekwoon moved to kiss Hongbin again gently. He could spend a lifetime just giving Hongbin gentle kisses, but they were having a conversation. "You should really sleep Taek." His voice gave away the fact that he was still sleepy.

"I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about the others," he said matching his boyfriend’s tone, Hongbin nodded; he recognised that this was a rare insight into his boyfriend. Hongbin shifted to sit more upright, resting his head against the other's shoulder and wrapping an arm loosely around his waist.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save them. I couldn't get them out." Hongbin sighed a little. "I wish I had been able to, but just getting you out was hard enough." Taekwoon nodded and moved to hold his boyfriend close to him. He was shirtless. With his wings it was easier that way. His rosary was around his neck. He never took it off. It had been given to him by his parents before he'd ended up in the project—although they had probably given him away to the project. There was no other explanation really.

"It's okay Hongbin. I just wish there was a way to know how they were doing. I took a lot of the worst things your father did. So I'm worried that they are getting it a lot worse without me to be the buffer." Hongbin just nodded, letting Taekwoon talk. "I wonder if Ken got his wings—"

"Jaehwan, that is his real name," Hongbin said quietly but still strongly. Taekwoon nodded. He did know all their names, he just hadn’t been sure if Hongbin did. He knew that the other spent a lot of time in the lab with the files. Hongbin had done a lot of the filing for his dad about the results of the tests, but Hongbin's father and the other scientists who were leading the projects didn't know what their real names were, nor did they particularly care.

"I wonder if someone cleaned him up when he got them, if someone comforted him the first few days when it really hurts. I wonder how they are all doing, and if they replaced me," he said, voice straining as he tried to mask his emotions. "I feel guilty, you know, that I'm here with you, and they're trapped there." He looked at Hongbin. "I wouldn't change what happened for the world but I wonder if they hate me." He sighed a little, moving to take the others hand in his and interlocking their fingers. He wouldn't want to be anywhere but here, holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Didn't you and N—Hakyeon—have a psychic connection?" Hongbin said, looking at his boyfriend. He'd read all of their files—he'd read Taekwoon's file over and over trying to understand the other before he'd escaped with him. "I read that you two had the connection." The psychic powers were a later development, the wings had originally been the main focus but the psychic bonds started developing without there being much prompting from the scientists, but once they'd found out they'd started encouraging them to use it and develop it. Taekwoon remembered the days where they'd lock him and Hakyeon away from each other and show one a picture and ask the other what the picture was. The punishments for getting it wrong were terrible.

"We did, but when we left he blocked me out," Taekwoon breathed out, Hongbin really didn’t know anything about this. "Sometimes I can feel his presence, but when I try to communicate I feel him pushing me away again." He shook his head. "I guess I just have to wait for him to forgive me before we can communicate again." Taekwoon looked at Hongbin. "Honestly. the other two had a strong connection but we could never all join together. That was what your father ultimately wanted. He used to try to force me and Jaehwan to connect, to try to add an extra link."

"Why not you and Rav—Wonshik? Weren't you two more compatible?" Hongbin knew what it said in the files, but he didn't really understand why his father had chosen Jaehwan and not Wonshik.

"Because we weren't compatible, so it was about making the bond with someone least compatible." Taekwoon sighed again, trying not to shuder at the memory. "We never managed it." It had been painful just to try to connect, but to make matters worse they had been punished for never managing it. Taekwoon had always wanted to protect Jaehwan, because he knew the other couldn't take the harsh beatings that were sometimes given out.

"You and Hakyeon were close..." Hongbin pressed. This had always been something that Taekwoon didn't talk about: Hakyeon. He knew that the two had been close but he had an inkling that they had been together in a romantic way. Taekwoon looked at Hongbin and bit his lip. He knew that the other deserved to be let in behind his walls.

"We had something," he said quietly, as if to protect a secret, "but it wasn't serious and it didn't last very long, we kissed a few times but we weren't... he wasn't my boyfriend. I love him—but not the way I love you. He was my first kiss, but you are the man I love." Hongbin smiled a little and kissed his boyfriend.

"You know it would be ok if it was more than just kissing and the psychic connection," he said with a smile. "It was before we were together and I know he meant a lot to you. I read the files." He smiled a little. "My dad seemed to think you and Hakyeon were more seriously romantically entangled."

"Ah that." Taekwoon smiled. "I stood between your dad and Hakyeon because I didn't want him to suffer. And your father decided that it was because I was in love with him, but at that time I was already in love with this other lab assistant," he said with a small smile. "But it was easier to let him think that. I didn't want to put you in any danger from your dad because he wasn't exactly nice to you." Taekwoon kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

"I love you," Hongbin said sleep creeping back into his voice, moving to cuddle into his boyfriend tightly. "Thank you for telling me all this." He kissed Taekwoon's cheek. Taekwoon smiled. It was nice to know that the other appreciated that he was really trying to let his walls down, he was trying to let Hongbin in. He wanted his boyfriend to know everything about him, but some of the things he'd gone through weren't easy to talk about, and were things he couldn't talk about. He just knew that Hongbin was always going to be there for him. Hongbin was always going to be around if he needed to talk.  
He wondered what he'd done to deserve the love he'd received from Hongbin. Hongbin was the man who saved his life, who would wait for years to hear what was in his mind. Hongbin would never give up on him—and he would never give up on Hongbin.


End file.
